Friends Forever
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: [short oneshot]The meeting of four Slytherins at a birthday party at the young age of five. What could possibly happen? A lot better than it sounds.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. The only thing that I own is the plot!_

_**I know that this was with my oneshot series titled 'Alone', but I decided to go in a different direction with that story. Instead, both this chapter and the one at Hogwarts is going to come down and be placed as oneshots. 'Alone' is now going to become a series of oneshots dealing solely with the war. I hope that that is okay with every one. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Forever Friends**

Young Draco Malfoy hurriedly looked through his closet for something 'acceptable' to wear. He knew that standards for his father and rest of the wizarding world were completely different. When his father said acceptable, he meant something that would show that he was rich, powerful, and most importantly a pureblood. Never could a Malfoy be mistaken for a Halfbood or worse of all, a _Mudblood_. It was just unheard of! A Malfoy was too good to even associate with such people, least of all be mistaken for such trash. It was just as he found something that his father would agree with when he heard his father's scream filtering into his room.

"Draco Evan Malfoy! You had better hurry it up! If I do not see you down here, dressed in proper attire, within the next ten minutes you will receive punishment much worse than the one you received last week. You are going to make us late for your own cousin's party! I will not be late so such an event, or any event for that matter. A Malfoy is never late!" Lucius snarled before casting a spell that would cause a buzzing noise when ten minutes had gone by.

Quickly, but neatly the five year old boy dressed himself in the outfit he had picked out only minutes before. He would do anything to avoid another punishment from his father. Unlike other kids, Draco's punishments were not simple groundings. His limbs still ached from the hexing and beating that had taken place a little over a week ago.

Once he was fully dressed, he looked himself over in the mirror to make sure that he was presentable. Making sure that his silk green shirt was tucked into his black pants, he walked to his dresser and withdrew a small black tie with a snake embroidered on the bottom. Hastily he tied the tie around his neck to complete his outfit. Next he made his way to the bathroom and slicked his hair back like his father liked him to, not caring how much he hated the way it looked. Lastly he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of shiny, black dress shoes. Racing down the stairs, Draco made it downstairs only seconds before the timer went off.

"Draco, darling, you look very handsome and proper. All young boys should look like that when going out in public, but instead all you see is simple, _plain_ clothing. A pureblood should never have to resort to wearing such clothing, but unfortunately it happens. I mean look at those Weasleys! That's all you ever see them wearing, but I suppose with that many children they can't afford such luxuries. That family should be a charity case, not that I would donate any money to such blood traitors." Narcissa said, scrunching up her face in disgust as she thought of said family and such disrespectful clothing.

"Yes, I quite agree, but now we must get going. We don't want to leave my sister and her family waiting any longer than we already have." Lucius stated looking pointedly at Draco. "I will go first. Narcissa, you take Draco and follow soon after." With that, the pale man apparated, seconds later he was followed by his wife and son.

-X-

Theo paced back and forth in his bedroom that was the size of some homes. He thought that his cousin would have arrived by now. Sure, his party didn't officially start for another half an hour, but I was a rule between the Malfoys and the Notts that they were never to be late to any event that they were invited to. Just as he was once again about to start another round of pacing, he heard a small, feeble knock. Running to the door, pausing only to straighten out any wrinkles that his pacing may have caused, he through it open only to find a small grinning blond boy in the entrance way.

"What took you so long to get here?" Theo demand.

"Well hello to you too, dearest cousin of mine." Draco replied in a mock angry sort of voice.

"Sorry. It's just that I expected you to show up before now. You are always here at least forty-five minutes before the requested time."

"It's alright and if you must know, it was my fault that we got here a little later than normal. Apparently I didn't get up when father sent a house elf up to wake me, which only resulted in less time for me to get ready. Stupid house elf should have tried harder!" Draco answered, knowing that his cousin wouldn't blame him as long as he showed up before any other guests arrived.

-X-

The half an hour quickly passed as the two boys caught up on what had happened in the others life within the week that they had been apart. Before they knew it, Timothy Nott was calling both boys down to greet the first few guests as they arrived. Before they made it to the front room, each boy inspected their appearance one last time, one could never be sure that they looked acceptable unless they frequently checked.

The task of greeting the guest was quite boring and tedious. For half an hour each boy had to shake the hands of any guest that they were introduced to and then instruct them where to leave the presents and such. When that task was finally completed, the boys were left to mingle with the children around their own age. Though there were at least a hundred young children at the party, Theo only knew a handful of the children that had arrived. Being a respected pureblood family, it was only expected of the Notts to invite all other respected pureblood from all over England and some of France. It took him and Draco about an hour to meet all the new children, but both knew that they would never remember who all these children were, not that neither of them really cared. It was just as he and Draco had found a place to sit and chat when he heard his name being called by a young girl. Seconds later the two young boys were ambushed by a petite blond girl and small dark haired boy.

"Theo! Happy Birthday" the young girl cried as a form of greeting before throwing herself at the unsuspected boy. Beside him, Theo could see the other boy shaking his head and chuckling at the girl's display. When she finally pulled away, Theo turned to his cousin to introduce his two best friends that lived on either side of him.

"Draco, this is Pansy and Blaise. Blaise lives on the left side of me and Pansy lives on the right. Blaise and Pansy, this is my cousin Draco. He lives about two towns over." Theo explained, glad that his friends and cousin were finally meeting one another. Now he only hoped that the three would get along with one another and become close friends.

It seemed that Theo's wish quickly came true because both parties seemed to get along from the start. The four of them sat together and talked until all the children were called into the dinning room for cake and presents. It had been decided earlier that Theo would sit at the head of the table since it was his party. To his right sat Draco and to his left sat Blaise with Pansy on the other side of him. The rest of the children just scrambled to any other available seat. Within the next half an hour, a large five layer cake was brought out and consumed by both children and their parents. Theo deciding that they would be at the table for hours if he attempted to open his presents, announced that he would open his gifts later, but thanked them all the same. From there the party started to die down and an hour and a half later the only children remaining were Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. The four youngsters played together for awhile until Pansy's father came over to tell Pansy that they were leaving.

"Pansy, your mother and I are leaving now. Mr. Nott has permitted you to stay tonight as a last minute birthday present for Theo. You had better behave yourself. If I find out that you did one thing wrong, you will have a sufficient punishment waiting for you when you return home. Now go give your mother a hug and tell her goodnight. I would advise the two of you to do the same seeing as you will be spending the night here also. Goodnight Pansy, Sweet dreams." With that he gave his daughter a hug and then when to get his cloak. After his departure the children followed his advice and made there way over to their respected parents.

-X-

"Draco, do I even need to warn you about your behavior while you are here?" Lucius asked his son as his wife gave her son a hug and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No Sir." His son answered his father automatically.

"Alright then, Goodnight, son and take care." Lucius said before quickly giving his son a hug before he and his wife apparated out.

-X-

"Blaise, you will be on your best behavior tonight. Not once will you disrespect this family. You are to do anything that they ask of you! Do you understand me?" A petite woman asked her son.

"Yes, mum." The small boy answered meekly. Though she had not sounded angry, Blaise knew that if he disobeyed her than he would have reason to fear for his life. After all his father had disappeared when he was younger and the only thing that he really knew about him was that was last seen with his mother.

"All right then. Goodnight." With that she apparated away, not even bothering to give her only child a hug.

-X-

"I'm sure that your father has already spoken to you, so I will just wish you a goodnight. Please behave, Pansy. I love you. Sweet Dreams my Darling." Pansy's mother told her as she pulled her only daughter into a hug.

-X-

Soon the only people left in the house were the four children. Theodore's parents had decided to go out with the Parkinson's for a while leaving the four children in the house to be watched by the many house elves. It was about ten o'clock when a house elf entered Theo's room and announced that it was time for lights out. Each child climbed into the sleeping bags that they had lined side by side on the carpeted floor.

"You know, if you really think about it, our lives are basically the same. Our parents expect the same things for all of us. They have the same standards that we all must meet. Any one of us could substitute in for another and I doubt they would notice because we would already know the basic rules." Draco mused, just letting his thoughts flow from his mouth.

"That is why we will remain friends forever!" Blaise added. There was a general agreement by the other occupants of the room.

"Friends 'till death do us part." Pansy stated a hint of a smile on her face.

With that the four youngsters fell asleep, hand in hand, marking the first day of a blossoming friendship that would only last another thirteen years.

_**A/N: Well there it is. I hope that you all liked it. Please leave me a review on what you thought of it. Also if you are a Draco/Hermione shipper you might want to look at my oneshots 'Always Watching' and 'I do'. If you read it please let me know what you thought. Thanks.**_

_**Anyway please, please review. It is important to me to know what you thought about this so that I know weather to leave it as it is or change it around a little bit to improve it. . Also, I have the chapter up when the four friends go to Hogwarts. If you liked this oneshot, then I recommend you reading the other. Thanks. **_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**PadfootObsessed329**_


End file.
